Best practices (Bonnes pratiques)
You wish to contribute to the wiki? Feel free to do so ! Yet, here are "best practices" you should respect insofar as possible. The purpose is to keep this wiki as homogeneous as it can be, so it remains pleasant to read ;). In case of trouble during your edition, question, verification or other, you can contact of the people listed below. Vous souhaitez contribuer au wiki ? N'hésitez pas ! Voici toutefois quelques bonnes pratiques à suivre dans la mesure du possible. L'objectif est d'avoir le wiki le plus homogène possible, c'est quand même plus agréable à parcourir ;) En cas de souci lors de votre édition, question, vérification ou autre, n'hésitez pas à vous rapprocher d'une des personnes mises en contact plus bas (sur le discord, ou bien directement en jeu). General This wiki is meant to be as objective as possible, you should therefore avoid giving strict advice (except for personal opinion areas, obviously). Le wiki se veut le plus objectif possible, évitez de donner votre avis de façon trop fermée (sauf dans les encarts dédiés bien sûr). If you wish to add bilingual content (English and French), please use standard formatting for english parts, and use italic and #4C6099 color for french parts. If you don't feel comfortable with source editing (mandatory if you wish to use this specific color), you can simply set french part in italic, that will do fine. Si vous souhaitez rédiger des informations à la fois en anglais et en français, merci d'utiliser la police de base pour l'anglais, et de mettre le français en italique et avec la couleur #4C6099 (tout n'est pas encore au bon format, ce sera mis à jour petit à petit). Si vous ne maîtrisez pas l'édition "avancée" (obligatoire pour mettre cette couleur), ce n'est pas un souci, laissez simplement en italique la partie en français. Hunter's pages Images : If you can, try and use a 350-400px large picture for the hunter's "portrait", and 80*80px pictures for skills' icons. I am close to monomaniac, I know, but if you can, try and name your images the same way they are elsewhere on the wiki, using png format. Examples : KanzaiCard.png, RazorSkill1.png... Images : Si vous le pouvez, essayez d'utiliser une image "principale" de largeur 350-400px, et des icônes de sort de taille 80*80px. Parce que je suis un peu monomaniaque, essayez aussi de reprendre la façon dont sont nommées les images sur les autres de page des hunters, et de les mettre au format png. Exemples : KanzaiCard.png, RazorSkill1.png... Please note that you might "break" the "ID card" part of the hunter's page when using "source" editing : you need to start a new line after the "center" before publishing your edit. Attention : si vous utilisez l'éditeur en mode "source", vous risquez de "casser" la partie "ID card" si vous ne faites pas attention : il faut ajouter un retour à la ligne après le "center" avant de publier. Hunter's "ID card" "ID card" is on the top page, giving a synthetic view of the hunter's assests. The objective here is to give an objective overview of the hunter (excepted for the "My opinion" part) : - Assests : don't rewrite all that is in the hunter's skill description, just use key words to enhance some of the main hunter's assets. - Obtain : simply add Tavern, Craft, Gacha or shop's name (for the few hunters only available through shards you can buy in specific shops). For the hunters available in Gacha but not Gacha exclusives, you can add in which Gacha they can be obtained. Please note that we have chosen not to mention beer events (nor any other event), nor shards you can collect here and there, since you can potentially get every hunter this way. - Cards advice : just give the 2-3 main stats to pick (corresponding to skills' description) - Awakening advice : the idea is to give an estimate awakening level for the hunter to be "efficient" (though we will all agree that the more awake the better, the idea here it to help new players determine in which order awake hunters). - My opinion : opinion of a player who has invested a lot in this hunter and who has been playing him for quite a long time (ideally, it should be given by the player having the "best" version of the hunter in game). The purpose is to have an overview of the hunter, about his strengths as well as his limits. Write it in one language only, and sign it with the in-game player's name, as well as his server's number. Le "ID card" correspond au petit récapitulatif concernant le hunter, positionné en début de page. L'objectif est d'avoir quelque chose de très synthétique et objectif (sauf pour la partie "my opinion"): - Atouts : ne pas réécrire tous les skills, utiliser simplement des mots clés sur les principaux atouts du hunter. - Obtention : mettre simplement Tavern, Craft, Gacha ou le nom du shop (pour les rares hunters qui ne se récupèrent que via des shards achetables dans un shop spécifique). On peut ajouter une précision pour les hunters qui peuvent s'obtenir au Gacha mais ne sont pas exclusifs au Gacha (on précise alors à quel Gacha ils sont "rattachés"). Notez que le choix a été fait de ne pas mentionner ici les events bière (ou autre event), ni les shards lottables ci et là (car cela concerne potentiellement tous les hunters). - Cards advice : indiquer uniquement les 2-3 stats à privilégier tout particulièrement (en se basant sur les skills) - Awakening advice : l'idée est de donner une estimation du niveau d'awakening moyen pour que le hunter soit "performant" (on est d'accord que très souvent, full awake sera le mieux, l'idée et d'aider les joueurs novices à hiérarchiser les awake, à savoir qui awake en premier). - My opinion : avis d'un joueur qui doit avoir investit dans le hunter et l'avoir beaucoup joué (idéalement, il faudrait avoir l'avis de celui qui a "le meilleur" hunter en question en jeu). Le but est d'avoir un regard global sur le hunter, d'en avoir les forces mais aussi potentiellement les limites. Rédigé uniquement dans la langue du joueur (ou en anglais pour ceux qui veulent), signé avec le nom du joueur et son numéro de serveur. Skills For better legibility, skills are presented in tables (easier to see how they evolve). In order to keep the wiki homogeneous, the max level of skills detailed on the wiki has been set to 7 (which is sufficient to get an idea of how the skill evolves). Pour une meilleure lisibilité, les skills sont présentés dans des tableaux qui montrent ainsi facilement leur évolution. Dans un souci d'homogénéité, le niveau des skills détaillés sur le wiki ne vont pas au-delà du niveau 7 (correspond à un hunter 6*), l'évolution étant souvent linéaire, cela n'est pas franchement utile d'aller plus loin. NB : les 1ères pages qui ont été faites ne sont pas forcément encore au bon format, elles seront mises à jour petit à petit (l'accent étant mis dans un premier temps sur l'ajout de données). Contact Questions, remarks? Need help for anything? You can contact one of the admin of this wiki, Zan or Arma (through Discord, or in game). Des questions, remarques ? Besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ? Vous pouvez vous rapprocher d'un des admin de ce wiki, Zan ou Arma (via Discord, ou bien directement en jeu).